paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol The Movie/My Little Pony The Movie
Characters Kasey Shadow Kasey Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Mayor Goodway Mer-Mama Mer-puppy #1 Mer-puppy #2 Lukestars Tracker Sunbeam(the sun wolf) Clear Skies(the moon deer) The Earl *Note to readers* some words and sentences were changed Movie Song : Hey! Hey! Hey! :: Hey! Hey! Hey! :: See the team walking down the street :: Adventure Bay is where they wanna meet :: They all know where they wanna go :: And they're walking in time :: And they're walking yeah :: They got the beat :: They got the beat :: They got the beat :: Yeah, they got the beat :: Go-go music really makes us dance :: Do the Pup, puts us in a trance :: Do the watusi, just give us a chance :: That's when we fall in line :: 'Cause we got the beat :: We got the beat :: We got the beat :: Yeah, we got it! :: :: :: Chase: 'Scuse me! the PAW Patrol police pup on the move! Important documents comin' through! :: unamed woman #1: '''Whoa! Everone from Barkinburg, the royal family is here! :: '''unamed Man: I know, Amanda ! We almost couldn't book a resort! :: unamed woman #2: '''Ryder and the PAW Patrol must have her their hands and paws full with this giant Festival! ::: '''Tracker: Are you kidding?! Their smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle, and I should know, cause i'm also in the PAW Patrol ::: Kasey: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everyone's happiness rests in your paws. facepaws Ohhhh! ::: Chase: Okay, Kasey. Got all the charts and graphs. ::: Kasey: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Chase! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! ::: Chase: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? ::: Kasey: sighs I'm about to ask the royal family of Barkingburg for a huge favor! What if they reject me? ... or...us? ::: Chase: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. ::: Kasey: Smile?! ::: Chase: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. ::: Kasey: Right! exhales Good morning, your royalties. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Adventure Bay has ever seen! ::: Sunbeam ''': Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! ::: '''Clear Skies: people and pups have been arriving from all over all morning as far as Barkingburg ::: Sunbeam: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Lukestars might be the bigger attraction. ::: Kasey: To make it extra special, I could use your help. Chase and Ryder? ::: wheeling in ::: Ryder: fanfare ::: Kasey: Lukestars performance is not scheduled to start until after the you do the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Sunbeam, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Clear skies , if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! ::: Clear Skies: I... :::: Kasey: But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! :::: Ryder: Presenting Lukestars! ::::: Yeah, yeah, yeah! ::::: Whoa-ho! ::::: Whoa! :::: bonk! :::: Ryder: weakly Ta-da... :::: Clear Skies: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. :::: Kasey: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts :::: Sunbeam: Kasey, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria in our own way. You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need. :::: Kasey: So... that'd be a no? :::: Rubble: Yes! :::: Skye: Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! :::: Marshall: up a balloon :::: squeaking :::: deflating :::: Marshall: Whoa! :::: whistling in harmony :::: zooming by :::: Marshall: Whoa! Heads up, Zuma! Out of control balloooooon!! :::: Zuma: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Marshall! :::: Rocky: Hey, y'all! :::: Marshall: screams :::: Rocky: Anypup up for some free samples offarmer Al's apple cider? :::: Rubble: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! :::: Everest: humming :::: Rubble: Wow, Everest. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert. :::: Everest: Rubble, anypup can do "fine". Kasey and Ryder asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. :::: Rocky Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... :::: Skye: Whoa! :::: Zuma: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I use my air patrol suit! :::: Everest: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Zuma! It looks wretched enough already. :::: Zuma: Oh come on, it's fine! :::: Everest: If you were raised in a barn! :::: Kasey: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. :::: Marshall, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye: Hey, Kasey! Hi Ryder! Hi Chase! :::: Rocky: How'd it go with the the sun and moon animals? They like your idea? :::: Marshall: I bet they loved it! :::: Kasey: sighs Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic. :::: Skye: And they are absolutely right. This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task! :::: Kasey: But what if I'm not?! What if Lukestars hates the stage?! Or nobody makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?! :::: Rubble: Kasey, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Adventure Bay has ever seen! As a member of the PAW Patrol , you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pup to handle! screams :::: gasp :::: Zuma: But you have us! So stop worrying. :::: clink! :::: whirs off :::: pops :::: Ryder: burps ... excuse me.. :::: Kasey: Ah! :::: :::: (W.I.P) Category:Drsgons19's Movies